What's in a Name?
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: The gang try to decide on hero names, and find it more amusing than they expect.


**Ok, so this definitely had some crackfic tendencies! I have no idea where exactly it came from, so I'll just blame the muse. He's a little stressed due to being in the middle of a move.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it and btw, Sky High belongs to someone OTHER than me.**

It should not have been that difficult of a decision. Every super had to make it at some point, and one would think there'd be some sort of system or formula. Some pearl wisdom the teachers at Sky High could share with their students.

_Only not so much_, Magenta mused as the gang stared in silence at the homework assignment that had them so very stumped.

'Hello, My Name is…' She groaned out loud. It was just a stupid sticker. It shouldn't be so hard to fill the damn this out! But of course, that sticker could set out the tone of their entire future as heroes (at least with the dissolution of 'hero support' her name would NOT be in the hands of some random and utterly idiotic hero). Still, it was so ridiculous as to be asinine that the decision was so difficult. She sighed again and glanced over at her friends. Maybe they were having more luck than she was.

"So… Anyone?" She raised her eyebrow as no one spoke. "Aw, come on guys. You all have it easy." Seriously, they had way more possibilities to go with then she did.

"Easy? You think this is easy? I'm totally stumped." Her boyfriend was, she thought with no little irony, not always the brightest kid around. She shook her head.

"Zack, I can think of at least half a dozen for you. I mean, light and glowing? It's not like the English language lacks words that mean that." She rolled her eyes at his utterly clueless look and turned to the others for help. She was less than thrilled when all of them, even the perpetually 'too cool to be interested' Peace, seemed intrigued.

"Well?" Ethan pushed.

"Oh for the love of-" She sat up straight on the couch. At least this way she could avoid her own daunting nametag. "Well, to start there's the obvious: Light Tower, Glow worm-"

"Oh hell no. I'm not gonna be a Glow Worm!" Zack looked positively offended, and Layla's next comment only deepened his scowl.

"He's right, Maj. That's really kind of 80s."

Warren decided to throw in his own quip. "Yeah, might as well call him Lite Brite."

"Ok Sparky, that's enough out of you." Those other than Warren himself dissolved into hysterical giggles as the hot head tried to decide just how offended he was going to be. He finally just shook his head. Of the entire group, Magenta tended to be the only one would could so easily out-snark him.

"Let me make sure I'm keeping up," Will said as he finally stopped laughing. "So far, we've got _Lite Brite_ and _Sparky_? Do I even want to know what you'd think were good names for the rest of us?"

Just as amused and trying desperately to hide it, Magenta managed a huff. "Not if you all are going to make fun of my suggestions." She just barely kept a straight face as the others began to beg; at this point, anything that might postpone the dreaded nametag assignment was welcome. Finally she relented, having thought furiously to come up with something equally appropriate for the rest of them. "Well, for someone as strong as yourself, I was thinking you could go with 'the Brawny Man.'"

She was not surprised when yet again, Warren was there to finish the joke. "Just think of the paper towel endorsements, Stronghold. Though I'm not sure you could pull off the mustache and flannel."

A moment later, both Maj and Warren regretted that particular quip as Layla launched into a clearly rehearsed speech about the evils of paper and save the trees and-

"It was a joke, Layla! Come on, Ragweed, lay off!"

Layla blinked, her tirade momentarily forgotten as she stared at her purple haired friend. "Ragweed?"

"Hey good thing Will doesn't have allergies, huh?" Maj grinned over at her newly redeemed boyfriend. _She_ hadn't even made that connection!

"So who's left? Just the Popsicle?" Warren broke in. "Not that it'll be easy to top 'Popsicle.'"

_Ain't that the truth?_ Maj thought. Whatever anyone said about Coach Boomer, he sure knew how to make a label that stuck.

"Well…" She furrowed her brow a bit in concentration. "He could always go with 'The Ooze.' Though I think my personal vote goes to 'SWW.'" She sat back and waited for one of the others to ask.

"SWW?" Ethan took the bait.

"Slippery When Wet." This time her friends simply stared at her, apparently speechless. She grinned. "Well, I think my work is done here."

"Hey, wait a minute, what about yours?" Layla asked, honestly wanting to know.

Maj sighed deeply. This was why her day seriously sucked. "I don't have a clue, actually. Really, how many different ways can you say 'purple guinea pig?'" She turned back to her homework sticker, already knowing they wouldn't have an answer.

Zack summed it up rather well. "Ouch."

**Welp that was it! Reviews are more than welcome!**


End file.
